A Sleepover to Remember
by princ3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724
Summary: Major crossover...CodeLyokoxXiaolinShowdownxTMNTxDannyPhantom...OneShot...lots of romance.


**randomlass:** My sister and I and I got an idea for a one-shot, after we played the 'P' game!

**Pinkypu19932006:** Toilet paper rocks.

**Randomlass:** My sister and I wrote this together and stuff…

**Pinky:** And we argued…a lot!

* * *

_Characters in the story:_

_Xiaolin Showdown: Kimiko, Katnappe, Wuya, Raimundo, Jack_

_Code Lyoko: Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd_

_TMNT: April, Angel, Casey, Mikey, Raph_

_Danny Phantom: Sam, Paulina, Danny, Tucker_

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the shows above or the characters, song titles used, movie titles used and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, but we wish did except the Barney song. We do own our OCs, Shar, Sue, Bob, and Billy.

* * *

**_Shar and Sue's house, Location: Suburbs of a random city of your choice:_**

"Why am I even here?" Wuya asked in an annoyed voice.

"Cause I made you come," a girl with shoulder blade length blonde hair and brown eyes smiled.

"Shar, go change into your Pjs," Kimiko said with a frown. Shar ran upstairs and changed into her pink Pjs.

"Sue, get your ass up there and change into your sleep wear," Shar threatened. A girl slightly taller than Shar with shoulder length blond hair with light brown eyes quickly ran upstairs to change into her lavender and white Pjs.

"Shar is a bitch," Paulina gladly said.

"How can you say that about one of our hostesses," Sam glared at the Latina.

"Shut up Manson," Paulina glared.

"I can't believe they invited you," Sam hissed.

"Stop fighting," Aelita said calmly.

"Yeah, you two are worse than Raph and Leo, and they start physically fighting most the time," April said, red hair in her face.

"Why don't we play a game?" Angel smiled.

"Why play one of those childish games everyone plays?" Yumi asked. Sue rushed down the stairs, a stupid grin on her face.

"Why don't we play the 'P' game?" Sue asked.

"I love that game, but let's save it for later," Katnappe yawned.

"Let's play the 'P' game now!" Shar shouted.

"Fine with me," Aelita smiled, "but what is the 'P' game?"

"The most funny, perverted game ever to exist," Shar shined a flash light in her face.

"I'll go first!" Kimiko raised her hand. "Okay, Sue, Old Yeller."

"Old Penis!" Sue yelled.

"Gross!" Sam covered her mouth.

"Okay, Yumi, The Music Man," Sue waved Shar's flash light around.

"Either The Music Penis or The Penis man!" Yumi smiled.

"Okay…Wuya, Star Wars!" Yumi giggled.

"Penis Wars," Wuya said freaked out.

"Paulina, Ever After," Wuya hackled.

"Ever Penis!" she said proudly.

"Shar, Congratulations Smack and Katy!" Paulina sang.

"I love that song…Congratulations Penis and Katy or Smack and Penis!" Shar danced around.

"April, The Fifth Element!" Shar tip-toed.

"The Fifth Penis," April said, brushing her hair.

"Aelita, Miss Congeniality," April shouted.

"Umm…Miss Penis?" Aelita said nervously.

"Umm…Sam, what about….About Last Night…!" Aelita smiled.

"About Last Penis," Sam yawned.

"Angle…why don't you do…Dinotopia?" Sam smirked.

"Penistopia!" Angel sang.

"Okay Katnappe, The Matrix!" Angel smirked.

"The Penis!" Katnappe laughed.

"Last but not least, Miss Kimiko Tohomiko…I say…RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!" Katnappe smirked.

"Uh…Raimundo's Penis?" Kimiko covered her mouth because she meant to say Raimundo Penis, not Raimundo's Penis.

Everyone began to laugh at her and they heard some fall from a tree outside.

"Uh-oh," Sam said.

Shar and Sue walked over to the window to see a group of people in a tree.

"Kimiko, why do you want to see my penis?" Rai stepped into the light.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko dragged him inside and chased him around.

"Who fell out of the tree?" Sue asked.

"Jack," Danny Phantom said.

"Yeah," Tucker stifled laughter.

"Really, he's such a sissy boy!" Odd laughed.

"You're telling me!" Ulrich laughed along.

"Angel, why did you talk about penises?" Casey asked freaked out.

"It's a game!" Shar screeched.

"So," Mikey said.

"Yeah!" Raph put is hands into fists.

"Uh…" two boys with black hair said, their names were Bob and Billy, who were Shar and Sue's cousins.

"Uh…I think I broke my back," Jack said.

All the guys entered and the girls began to giggle like crazy, all except Sam.

"Let's play co-ed truth or dare?" Shar shined her flash light in her face, yet again.

"Sure," everyone agreed.

"Okay, Raimundo, Truth or Dare?" Shar shined her flashlight in his face.

"Woman! Get that thing out of my face!" Raimundo covered his eyes.

"TRUTH OR DARE?" Shar got all up in his face.

"Dare," he shivered.

"I dare you to…take off your shirt, for Kimiko's sake," Shar giggled.

Raimundo took off his shirt slowly, oh so slowly, and sexily.

Most of the girls giggled a lot at this.

"Okay, Wuya, Truth or Dare?" Rai smirked.

"Dare me sexy!" Wuya smiled.

"OOOOkaaaaaayyyy, anyways, I dare you to love Chase Young with all your heart!" Rai laughed.

"Umm…sure…Raphael, Truth or dare?" Wuya leaned back.

"Call me Raph, and Truth," he threatened.

"Sissy boy," Jack said.

"Bad things happen when you call me a sissy, Jack," Raph said with a death glare, Jack whimpered.

"Do you want to be evil?" Wuya had an evil grin.

"No," Raph said simply, twirling his sais.

"Katnappe, Truth or dare?" Raph yawned.

"Dare," Katnappe challenged.

"I dare you eat a raw fish, scales and all," Raph pointed to the fish tank.

Katnappe walked over to the fish tank and scooped up one with her bare, claws? She dropped it in her mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Okay, Bob, Truth or dare?" Katnappe smiled evilly.

"Truth," he smiled.

"Do you like me?" Katnappe purred.

"Uh-oh, this is gonna end up in you-know-what," Shar shivered.

"I don't like you, I love you!" he started to make out with her and they walked it the closet and closed the door.

"Who's taking Bob's turn?" Sue asked.

"I'll go again," Raph smiled.

"Okay," everyone agreed.

"Paulina, Truth or dare?" Raph tucked his sai into his belt.

"Truth," she clutched to Danny, who was still in ghost form.

"Would you make out with Danny Phantom?" he chuckled.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Okay, Billy, Truth or dare?" Paulina smiled.

"Dare," Billy yawned.

"I dare you to pick your nose!" she laughed evilly.

Billy picked his nose and ate the boogers.

"Gross!" Ulrich and Odd laughed.

"That is the stupidest dare I've ever heard!" Raph shouted.

"Yumi, Truth or Dare?" Billy asked.

"Truth," she said lazily.

"Do you love Ulrich?" he smiled.

"Uh…YES! I'VE LOVED HIM SINCE THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON ONE OF CODE LYOKO! Let's do it, after the game!" she winked.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALL FRICKIN' PERVERTS!" Shar shouted.

"Why would someone who dared me to take off my shirt be saying something like that?" Rai smirked.

"At least I didn't make you get completely naked!" she got in his face. That's when he started to make out with her.

"Umm…let's ignore that," Yumi said.

In Kimiko's hand was a small stuffed bunny. She was squeezing it so hard that its head popped off.

"Danny, Truth or dare?" Yumi asked.

"Dare," he smiled looking at Sam.

"I dare you to make out with Sam!" she smiled.

They began to make out. This made Paulina pissed beyond belief.

"Okay," Danny broke away from Sam to take his turn, "Sue, Truth Or dare?"

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to tell Raph that you like him," Danny began to make out with Sam again.

"I like you Raph," Sue said shyly, "well…umm…I guess I do kinda like you a lot."

Raph smirked, "Just spit it out, Sue, I ain't gonna bite." Sue blushed.

"Actually, I think I love you," she said with a little more courage. Raph did the unthinkable and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Let's run off tomorrow," he suggested. Sue nodded blushing.

"Okay…Mikey, Truth or dare?" Sue smiled, the blush still visable.

"Dare?" Mikey asked.

"I dare you to pull Rai away from Shar!" Sue smiled.

Mikey got up and picked up Rai, but Shar grabbed onto Rai so they didn't break apart. Mikey began to drag Rai across the room and tossed him on the bed. Finally they broke apart, but Shar jumped onto the bed and they began to make out again.

"Okay…Sam, break apart from Danny for a minute," Mikey smiled.

"Okay, I choose…truth," Sam smirked.

"Do you take Danny to be your unlawfully wedded husband?" he said trying to be funny.

"I do!" she started to make out with Danny again.

"Okay…I'm done with that for a while," Danny and Sam broke apart.

"Okay, Ulrich, truth or dare?" Sam smirked.

"Dare," Ulrich said.

"I dare you to make out with Yumi!" Sam chuckled.

"After my turn, okay, Angel, truth or dare?" Ulrich smiled.

"Truth," she said nervously.

"Do you like Mikey?" he smirked.

"Yes," she looked at the floor in front of her as Ulrich and Yumi began to make out.

"Jack, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare!" he cackled.

"I dare you to wet your pants!" Angel giggled.

"Sure?" he sat there and did nothing.

"Okay, Aelita, Truth or dare?" Jack said.

"Dare," Aelita giggled.

"I dare you to see how far Kitty Litter and Bob have gone!" Jack laughed evilly.

"Sure," she walked over to the closet and cracked open the door and intently loud moans of pleasure entered the room.

"Their naked," she said after closing the door.

"And?" Mikey asked intently.

"It's not oral, that's all I'm tellin' ya," she shivered.

"Okay, Casey, truth or dare?" Aelita smiled.

"Truth," he shrugged.

"Do you love April?' Aelita asked.

"Sure do!" he smiled.

"Okay, Kimiko, truth or dare?" Casey glared evilly at Kimiko.

"Dare!" she shouted.

"I dare you to drag Shar of Rai and start taking off his pants!" he laughed.

Kimiko kicked Shar off Rai and she fell off the bed. Kimiko got on top of Rai and started to take off his pants, so he would only be in his boxers.

"Okay," Kimiko got off of Rai, "Odd, truth or dare?"

"Dare me!" he sang.

"I dare you to sing the song you hate the most!" Kimiko laughed.

"Fine…I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you wove me too!" Odd sang off key.

"DIE BARNEY, DIE!" Raph yelled.

"Okey Dokey, April, truth or dare?" Odd chuckled.

"Truth," April just wanted to go to sleep.

"Do you love Casey?" he smirked.

"Of course," she didn't know what she was saying.

"Tucker, truth or dare?" April quickly said.

"Dare," he was high off sugar.

"Make out with Paulina," April yawned.

Tucker pulled Paulina in front of him and started to make out with her, and she liked it.

Tucker pulled away after an hour, "Okay Shar, truth or dare?"

Shar pulled away from Rai, "Dare."

"I dare you to go all the way with Rai!" Tucker laughed.

Shar and Rai went under the covers so the peoples wouldn't see and they covered their ears and turned away so they wouldn't see or hear the two doin' it!

Five hours lazer

Katnappe and Bob walked out of the closet and Ulrich and Yumi ran in and did it themselves.

"You skipped me?" Bob said sadly.

"YOU DID IT WITH KATNAPPE FOR SIX HOURS!" Sue yelled at them. Bob looked at Shar and Rai who had fallen asleep after doing it for about two hours.

"Armatures," Katnappe yawned.

"Yeah," they walked over to the couch, and Katnappe slept on top of Bob.

"Okay, so my sister is sleeping with a naked guy and I'm supposed to be happy that this party was crashed by some boys? Because sure, I am glad!" Sue smiled.

"SHUT UP!" Rai and Shar yelled at the same time.

* * *

**Pinky:** That's the end…if you want more, write your own…

**Randomlass:** She's just kidding; we'll write a sequel if you want us to!

**Pinky:** Fine…please R&R!


End file.
